Trapped Inside your iPad
by PastellPop
Summary: Ever wonder what it's like to explore the world that exists inside your iPad's screen? Or to physically roam around the portal-filled Internet? What about being able to jump right in your favorite YouTube videos, or running away from the horrors that lurk there? Crack-esque fanfic starring Vocaloids. May become a massive crossover. Mostly just for fun.


Once upon a time, Haku Yowane was nightblogging about dinosaurs and lip gloss. She was annoying everyone on bumblr,com until she fell asleep with her iPad on her head, while an episode of SpongeBob SquarePants was playing on the brightly-lit screen.

Sleeping with the iPad above her face nearly suffocated her. Since there wasn't any air between Haku's face and the iPad, it caused the second dimension open up. So Haku began to breathe in the water from SpongeBob's town, (which was playing on her iPad.) then poor Haku ended up drowning.

But, since she died in such an uncanny and surreal way, the dimensions gifted her with another chance at life. Her body faded away that night, leaving sparkled everywhere as she disappeared from the Earth...

And that was how Yowane Haku began her new life in the dimension inside her iPad.

Hours later, the unsuspecting girl woke up, nothing short of bewildered.

It was in the middle of a lavender field, which was usually a laughably normal thing to happen in her life. (or at least in the terrible stories I write of her.)

But the thing different about this lavender field... was that it looked eerily one-dimensional, much like the wallpaper on her iPad's front screen.

Looking up, floating boxes trailed their way up to the photo-esque sky. One of the floating boxes was... Nico Nico Douga? And next to it, Haku's digital photo album, Internet browser, settings, and not to mention the addicting game of Kanji Crush (which she hated with a passion but couldn't bring herself to delete).

"I'm... inside my iPad..." she got up off the ground and walked a few steps.

Glancing down at herself, the perplexed girl saw her body was made out of pixels!

"Huh!?"

She tried running. It certainly got her nowhere. Well, it got her to the search box, but she didn't like it because her surroundings became too dark and empty there.

Since Haku couldn't run out, she decided to jump. And when she tried, she found that she was able to jump unusually high, so high, that she was close to hitting one of the floating apps high on her wallpaper.

"Almost... almost..." she strained as she repeatedly tried to grab onto a conveniently low app. (which would be Kanji Crush, where one could waste their life away matching and sorting Japanese letters across a colorful playing board.)

After one exhausting leap, she was finally able to touch the surface of the app... it started with only her pointer finger, but the app began to suck her entire hand in, her arm, and eventually her entire body.

"Wait, nooooo!"

Haku landed with a thud.

And with that thud, came a lot of knocking, conking, and falling.

An entire row of green kanji cleared itself out, making an avalanche of blue kanji line up in a row, destroying mounds of jelly and ultimately clearing the entire playing board.

"Subarashii!" a manly voice rumbled.

Suddenly, all the kanji disappeared off the board, replacing itself with a huge banner saying "Level Clear! Sugoi! Omodetou!"

A small blond-haired girl with a bouncy white hair ribbon appeared, and started to dance, when suddenly...

"Eeh? Dare ga?" ("Who are you?")

She saw Haku. She wondered what the heck this unknown girl was doing, flopped out in the middle of the screen.

"Are you a glitch or something?! I've never seen you before! You're not from Kanji Crush, are you?" the girl was now examining Haku from many angles, making her get up embarrassed and intimidated.

"I'm not... even from this iPad!" the white-hair-er shouted.

"Wait a minute..." the curious blond girl took a deep, observant look at Haku's chalky, confused face.

"You... you are our owner!" she cried.

"The owner of this iPad! What could you possibly be doing inside of it?!"

"It's... a mystery." Haku replied bluntly, getting ready to explain everything that happened, and how she couldn't get out.

The young girl's name was Rin. Alone, she was unable to escape from her own app of Kanji Crush. But somehow when she was holding Haku's hand, she was able to come out of the app easily, and in the exact way Haku got sucked in.

"Woooow! I'm so excited to be out of boring ol' Kanji Cru-" her words were interrupted by a urgent scream.

"Rin, help... I'm going to fall!"

The sight of Haku desperately dangling over the edge of the letters below the app made Rin feel a flash of vertigo. However shocked she was, she lifted her arms over the edge and decided to pull the larger girl back up to safety.

"Haku... hang on..." Rin's face turned red like a tomato as her little arms were about to snap in half. But at a crucial moment... a bit of jelly slipped out of her arm-sleeve and on the surface below them.

"Aaaaaugh!"

Rin gasped in horror as she watched Haku flail towards the ground, and a split second later, she was violently tumbling down as well...

_Boing!_

But luckily, both of the girls landed directly on the jelly!

"Wooaah!"

The jelly was very, very bouncy and springy indeed. It sent both of the girls bouncing straight upwards again, flinging them right into another app...

"AAAAAAAUGH!"

Luckily, the girls were saved-once again from their random freefall through... outer space?

"Nyan, nyan, nyan, nyan, nyan, nyan, nyan!" a high-pitched voice repeatedly sang. Rin and Haku realized they were riding a pop-tart through space. A pop-tart with cat appendages coming out of the side, including a grey head.

"What's happening!?" Rin cried out in panic, looking at the rainbow and the endless pixelated stars on either side of her. Following her surprise, other songs began to play over the audio of the singing cat.

"Double rainbow all the way, across the sky, yeah-yeaaah, so intense."

And suddenly it struck Haku. It struck her like the force of over nine-thousand bricks, an angry German kid, and a KOOPA FOOTBALL PLAYER...

"Rin... I think we ended up in YouTube..." her eyes wobbled and voice wavered with the very sound of impending doom...

"And not just that, but the _weird side of YouTube..."_


End file.
